Organic materials, particularly polymer materials including polypropylene are light weight and high in shape freedom and are widely used for applications in which weather resistance is required in the range from automobile-related usage to building material-related usage, agricultural film usage and household electric article-related usage. A substance which imparts weather resistance to these polymer materials is a light stabilizer and among them, a hindered amine based light stabilizer (HALS: Hindered Amine Light Stabilizer) is usually used as an indispensable resin additive at present.
The existing HALS is classified broadly into a low molecular weight type compound having a molecular weight of 1000 or less and a high molecular weigh type compound having a molecular weight of 1500 or more and by separate usage or usage in combination of these compounds, in the usage of both thin articles (the thin layer-like polymer material) and thick articles (the polymer material other than the thin article), stabilization relative to light is intended. However, in the low molecular type compounds, it is difficult to continuously impart a stabilization effect in the thin article usage. Further, there is a problem of bleeding out, fogging, sick house or the like originated in the low molecular weight type compounds. Whereas, in the high molecular weight type compounds, the stabilization effect is small in the thick article usage and it is further known that pigment dispersibility is also insufficient. Further, even in combination usage of compounds of both types, an additive/synergistic effect is not generally recognized. Further, in both low molecular weight type compounds and high molecular weight compounds, it is recognized to contaminate a metal die at molding and there is a problem in that increase in the number of cleaning of the metal causes reduction in productivity.
In the polyamine derivative having the piperidylaminotriazine skeleton, as the compound in which all amino groups derived from the polyamine main skeleton linked to the triazine ring are linked to only one methylene group in the polyamine main skeleton respectively of the compound having 3 or more triazine rings, there are compounds described in Patent Document 1 and compounds disclosed in very wide Marcush structure of Patent Documents 2 to 8. Further, in the polyol derivative having the piperidylaminotriazine skeleton, as the compound in which the polyol main skeleton is a hydrocarbon group of the compound having 3 or more triazine rings, there are compounds disclosed in very wide Marcush structure of Patent Documents 2 and 7. However, these compounds involve problems described above or problems of difficulty in obtaining the raw material for production and problems of production process such as extended production step (including a production step of polyamine and polyol, i.e., intermediates).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho 59-122487    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho 52-73886    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho 63-286448    Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 1-190678    Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 3-275746    Patent Document 6: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 5-9356    Patent Document 7: EP Unexamined Patent Publication No. 468923 Specification    Patent Document 8: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 5-43745